Manipulative
by pixelnerd
Summary: "The control freak and the man who could never be controlled." Oneshot, Twissy. A different way of how the plane scene with Missy and the Doctor could have gone (TBH I just want them to kiss). Also might be a little messy and short, but eh. UPDATE: (It's PWP. I am so freaking stupid for not saying that. Ohmygod. Maybe I'll make some proper smut later.)


"Why?" the Doctor said.

"'Cause she's perfect, in't she!" Missy cackled. "The control freak and the man who can never be controlled. You'd go to hell if she asked, and she would." The Mistress smiled gleefully, madness glinting in her eyes. The TARDIS rang loudly. "The phone's ringing Doctor, don't you hear that? Now, that's the sound of your chain being yanked. '_Heel Doctor! Help me Doctor, help me'_," she mocked. "'_Help me, Doctor!'_"

He growled, his teeth showing. His eyebrows were pointed downward in a rage.

As the Time Lady swirled around in her dress around the room, he walked up to her and grabbed the white collar of her shirt by surprised. Missy gasped, while he shoved his face into hers and stared into her eyes coldly.

"_Listen_," he growled, his voice low and gruff. "_If there is anyone who can be controlled, it's you._" He tugged her face into his closely. "_And do you know how?"_

"How?" she laughed. Of course, she knew there was no way that the Doctor could control her. He was obviously too much of a child-

He kissed her.

Missy's eyes widened as she felt the warmth of the man's lips. She gasped, and that only made the Doctor smirk. She tried mumbling something at him at anger, but just as a letter came out, he slid his tongue past her lips. She practically melted after that.

The Time Lord had his grip on the other's collar tightly, and pulled her so that she wasn't standing as far away. Because of the strength he used, she grabbed his jacket to keep her from falling down. That gave him a chance to slide his arm around her waist.

A moan slipped from her lips, and he flicked his tongue, making it even louder. He chuckled softly, seeing now that the "Master" was now the servant.

"_Look at you_," he said under his breath. "All mushy under me."

The Doctor pushed her onto the TARDIS and pinned her there.

"I guess I'm the new master."

He grinned. What he didn't realize however, was that his jacket and the upper part of his dress shirt was already being undone and slipping just below his shoulders. He only felt it when the coolness of the air around them hit his neck and part of his chest.

Opening his eyes, he saw Missy smirk. "Who's mushy now," she mocked, before grabbing his waistcoat and dragging him into the blue box, lip-locked.

One thing that surprised the Doctor was how easily Missy pushed away the doors into the police box. Second, he didn't realize that on the way his fly was zipped down thanks to yours truly.

So, in retaliation, he ripped off one of the buttons on her jacket.

She broke the kiss and looked at him. "Tsk, tsk," she scolded him. "At least I was _gentle_."

"You dragged me in here, with your rough hands."

"Good point. Too bad you're more undressed than me," she said as she slid the jacket off of him.

"Yes, _well,_" he stated as he unbuttoned her coat, "_too bad I'm kissing one of the most evil people on Earth. The bad guy isn't supposed to be with the good guy."_

Missy was leaning over the TARDIS controls, facing the Doctor who was pinning her once again. "But the bad _girl_ can get the good guy."

"Shuttup."

"Oooh, so you want me?" she teased. "_Playing hard to get, hmmm?"_

She leaned into his ear. "_I can too._"

At first he rolled his eyes, but was surprised at the groan that came from his lips when he felt her bite his neck. It felt_ wonderfully pleasant._

"You are _so_ manipulative, Doctor. Shame I couldn't use that to my advantage before. Well, until now."

"No I am no-" his reply was cut off with another moan as she skimmed her tongue on his collarbone.

"Hmm?" she hummed. "What did you say?"

"I am not manipulativeeee_aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuggghhh_," he moaned once again when her fingers skimmed his hardening shaft.

"Say that again."

"When did you get my zipper down?"

"Huh. Easy to undo, too."

"To _what_?"

"You are so easy."

As Missy was about to prove again that he was weak, the phone rang even harder. The Doctor sighed, and started walking to the door much to Missy's sadness.

"Couldn't it wait?" she pouted.

The Doctor zipped back up his fly and continued. "No."

He turned around. "And get out my TARDIS."

Missy pushed herself off the dash and stuck out her bottom lip. "But-"

"_Get. Out._"

"Oh, fine," she sighed, giving him a kiss before exiting the box. "'Til next time."

He shook his head, and picked up the phone.


End file.
